maginationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lhikan634
re: Revisiting Infoboxes The new infoboxes are actually pretty professional looking, for the most part. Nitpicks I might add, are that the universal infobox could use a color scheme more like the hyren infobox (here's an example of a universal card) and "Species" isn't really a necessary creature category. I can probably take care of the universal infobox myself when I get to a point where I'm about to use it. Also, the Earth infobox is probably useless because Tony Jones is already classified as a Universal Magi. I don't care much for having a hyren infobox either, but if you feel particularly strongly about it, we can keep it. About character sorting, I'm fine with organizing them the way they are now, like what I did with the page on Agram, because the new infobox really discourages separating characters into different pages. Otherwise, it'd probably be a lot of extra work on your part. I should also probably mention that a lot of the older magi pages are severely out of date. Once I revamp them, they'll seem far more media-neutral than they currently are. I have yet to revamp Tony, Orwin, Gia (and Evu by extension), Gruk, Gogor, Ora, Poad, Salafy, Yaki, Wence, and those are just the ones off the top of my head. Conversely, I made an effort a while ago to revamp most of the Core and Shadow Magi pages. And as for episode info I've obtained so far, I've been getting the data by checking the opening credits on netflix episodes, and extracting the air dates from TV.com. Vellup talk 08:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) : Now that I've gotten somewhat used to these infoboxes, I'll offer my feedback and mention some fixes they could use. I can also try to implement them myself if you feel overburdened: *The TCG section could use a slot called "MRP" (Most Recent Printing) to signify changes made to the cards after their original printing. Info to insert after "MRP" would be "Clarificaiton", "Errata" or "Reprint". *"Alternates" doesn't show up on the infobox for some reason. An example of an article that could use that section is Ash Hyren, whose alternate is Darkbreed Hyren, and vice versa. *While "TCGmoonland" doesn't show up on the infobox either, it doesn't really work as a category anyway. It'd be better to add a slot to the "TV Series" section that clarifies the differing Moonland there. : That's everything for the moment. If I remember anything else, I'll message you again. : Vellup talk 06:07, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :: As far as the "Moonland" classification goes, the "TCG Moonland" section is redundant, because it will always be the exact same as the overall "Moonland" section listed at the top of the infobox. The TV Series Moonland sometimes differs from the TCG Moonland, which is why a small "TV Series Moonland" (or however it would be named) slot could be added if that difference is going to go in the infobox at all. :: About MRP--It wouldn't be an entirely new section in the infobox, just a single slot under the "TCG Information" section, similar to "Alternates" and "Rarity". It shouldn't take up more than one line of space when used. An example of what I had in mind would be something like this: :: MRP Errata or MRP Clarification or MRP Reprint. :: Novelty's site also has a good page on MRP, if you're unfamiliar with it. ::Vellup talk 08:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Talkback I've left you a message on my talk page. Rappy 19:08, July 6, 2012 (UTC) THANKS YOUR THE FIRST (AND AT THE TIME OF THIS MESSAGE) ONLY ONE TO TALK TO ME SO THANKS AND I CANT SEEM TO FIND MYSELF ON THE USER LIST IS SUPPOST TO BE THAT WAY? PLEASE REPLY Ice arboll (talk) 01:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :The user list (at ), by default, does not show users that have not edited more than 5 times. Rappy 21:37, July 17, 2012 (UTC) thanks you got me on the user page thanks!Ice arboll (talk) 07:40, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Notice Just a heads up, I'll be gone, probably without internet connection for about a week and a half from today, so if you need to contact me within that time, you likely won't get a response until I return. Vellup talk 17:32, July 20, 2012 (UTC) New Format I actually think you did a pretty good job with the infobox format. Nice job with that. A few comments on the layout: *History - The "Fictional History" section in a few of the articles could be renamed to "TCG History". It wouldn't require much work to change, because only a few articles have enough content to require this. *About the various subsections - I experimented a quite a lot when I put together those pages trying to get sub-headings made of regular text to not look cluttered, but it's a lot tougher to manage than it seems. So in the end I gave in and resorted to using subsection headings, as I figured I might as well just use the tools that Wikia gave us. So I don't have subsections set up for lack of trying to fit aesthetic looking regular text in their place. *Something to note about card text - I think it's worth noting that we are the most reliable source in all of the internet that has Magi-Nation's card info in a format that can be copy/pasted, a trait that some people actually do use occasionally, believe it or not. So while it's not too asthetic, I thought I'd mention that it does form a certain convience for a few of the handful of people who read this wiki. It may be an interesting option to copy/paste all these sections onto a single page and simply have a link on each article that leads to the card info on the big compiled page, similar to how Abilities works in the GBC sections. What do you think? *"Strategy" is basically exclusive to the Moonland articles, which I set up to use an entirely different format compared to the character articles, as the two subjects aren't really compatible. I figure that as long as the Moonland articles are uniform enough, it should still seem organized. Overall, here's the format that we seem to be leading up to with the majority of articles: - Intro - TCG Info (also includes the link to the card text) - GBC Game Data (if applicable) - In the TV Series (if applicable) - Online Game Data (if applicable) - Related Species - Gallery (for extra images) - Trivia (Only to be added when the trivia is interesting or informative) So... any thoughts? Vellup talk 06:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) - TCG means "Trading Card Game", while CCG means "Collectible Card Game". So they both mean the same thing. I think TCG is more used, hence why I stick with that term for the most part. I brought it up on Blue Furok once, and that was the general sentiment. In any case, thinking more about it, "TCG Info" might allow for more versatility than just "TCG History". - I don't think MND cards have ID numbers. They have Expansion and Edition Classifications, but that's about it. - I honestly don't think the Moonland articles lend themselves much to requiring infoboxes, largely due to the size of the pictures and the lack of specific info that can be put in them. But I'm open to seeing anything you might come up with. Anyway, I'll have a bit more time to do some bulk work next week more so than this week, which gives you some time to tweak any of the templates you might have wanted to try out. Vellup talk 05:28, February 10, 2013 (UTC) http://es.personajes-inventados.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Personajes_inventados Hola Lhinkan634. He ovserbado que te gusta magi - nation, como a mi. El caso es que he descubierto una wiki muy chula en la que puedes publicar Dream creatures inventadas por ti y a tu gusto, es una wiki en español, pero merece la pena probarla. En esta wiki puedes publicar tambien pokémon y personajes de sonic inventados por ti. Espero que te animes a probarla, yo te dejo el link,PRUEBALA!! :). Loganeitor (talk) 18:57, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Policy on fan game pages? As you probably know, I've been working on a fan game called iMagine, and I was wondering if I should create a wiki page here about it. I looked in the policy pages but there was nothing about fanon content in it. As a side note, have you considered switching to Message Walls? They are very similar to the Forums and they help keep discussion organized. Iggyvolz (Talk) 04:11, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :That's fine, thanks for the response (it's certainly harder to get Cookie Jar to respond :) ) Iggyvolz (Talk) 20:57, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Still here Just wanted to let you know I'm still around, but I can't really edit anything because they took the series off Netflix (so I don't really know anything about it now). If there's anything you need me to do, any cleanup or anything, let me know! :) Iggyvolz (Talk) 17:13, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :I can't even find illegal access to most of the episodes... much less legal access! Iggyvolz (Talk) 03:47, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Header link incorrect The link in the header to Community => Rules is incorrect. It leads to Magination:Rules and Warnings but it should link to Magi-Nation Wiki:Rules and Warnings. Iggyvolz (Talk) 18:08, April 14, 2014 (UTC) iMagine is back Just to let you know, I've decided to bring iMagine back. Please check my blog for more details. Iggyvolz (Talk) 15:51, June 24, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, I'll link you to this discussion Talk:Final_Dreamer#Video? Iggyvolz (Talk) 18:33, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Trivia Sections Hi, I believe that the Trivia sections within the episode pages should contain important information that may pertain to the characters or the series as a whole. This includes story arcs (tracking when Orwin turned evil and how, and the episode where he was turned good again) and the collection of dream creatures. This is how other wikis treat Trivia Sections. Ians18 (talk) 09:13, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Warrada Hi, Don't forget to add the tags to the end of galleries because that's what was causing the Warrada article to not show any categories. :) Ians18 -(talk) 05:09, February 1, 2016 (UTC) : Inevitably, there are going to be a few issues like that here or there since we haven't had many other editors to double-check every page. I've run into this error before, and it can be hard to tell what all pages are affected. By all means, feel free to fix this if you see it or let me know if there seems to be a cluster of affected pages. I'll go ahead and simplify the article's history since the problem's been isolated and resolved. 06:50, February 1, 2016 (UTC) region template how do we fix the template to use the actual region name and not the word used for inhabitants of that region?--Marhawkman (talk) 18:41, February 4, 2016 (UTC) *Heh, I kinda guessed you'd say that. why doesn't the pagename variable work in the template though? that seems odd.--Marhawkman (talk) 20:04, February 4, 2016 (UTC) **My test of using the pagename variable caused it to use the variable name as a text string, thus breaking the format altogether. It didn't even make a link when I did it like that. Not even a link to "Category: Magi"... it just spit out a long text string.--Marhawkman (talk) 21:25, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ***O_o' that variable works on usertalk pages? hehe... Maybe it's that the code widget for parsing links is only recognizing local variables that were defined in the template? That could allow us to simply add a Region field to the template and use } as the variable?--Marhawkman (talk) 21:27, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Hmm... I thought I tried it with two brackets the first time.--Marhawkman (talk) 06:18, February 5, 2016 (UTC) A small question Hey Lhikan634, Hello I just had a small question. Wh did you remove the additions I made to the Coral Pyder page? It was the correct stats and card text. Did I use the wrong format? Sorry if I did I am kinda new at this. Magiemperor (talk) 17:25, March 20, 2016 (UTC) sincerly, Magiemperor